An Emo's Alternative To Cutting
by The Silver Wolf
Summary: Temari Homophobe, Gaara Kankuro Gay, Ashe OC, Jet Ashe's brother; also OC. Will Gaara's horrible past as a 9 yr old child come back to haunt him in his hour of need? And how does Sasuke help? How Does Temaeri make it worse?
1. Daily Lives

**The Silver Wolf:** Hello all of my fellow readers. This story was inspired one night while I was gaging my ear. And for those of you whom know what I'm talking about...you know when you're just starting out, not that I am, that it hurts, it really hurts. So...not to bore you with the whole story but I was gaging my ears and thought...if I was emo...this would be a great alternative to cutting...I guess that might have been me making fun of emo people...but here's the ending result the fanfiction An Emo's Alternative To Cutting...Enjoy. Fisrt Chapter contains a song from My Chemical Romance, entitled - The Sharpest Lives- from their most recent album The Black Parade

**WARNING!!!: MY PARENTS TOLD ME TO ELABORATE THIS!! TO ALL THE COPS AND LAW OFFICIALS OUT THERE THAT SHOULD JUST SO HAPPEN TO READ THIS FIC, IT DOES NOT REFLECT MYSELF OR MY FAMILY IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!! THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THAT'S ALL IT EVER WILL BE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR ATTITUDES. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC THE WRONG WAY!!!!**

**Full extended Summary:** Gaara's parents are dead, we all know this. He lives with, and goes to the local high school with, his siblings Temari and Kankuro. They knew Gaara was emo, and they knew that he cut and always wore long sleeved shirts to hide it in public, they didn't care. But when Temari found out that Gaara was gay, the homophobic prick inside her wanted to kick him out of the house, but Kankuro comes out of the closet to defend Gaara, she gets outraged and kicks them both out to live by herself, and for them to fend for themselves. During the next few days of school random people talk to Gaara and ask him if he's okay because he's been seen by an unusual amount of people crying in class. When a transfer student, named Ashe, comes along and makes friends with both Sasuke, the popular, and Gaara, the emo, what will ensue? GaaraOCbut this won't last past the first chapter, GaaraSasuke, KankuroOC.

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song 'The Sharpest Lives' by My Chemical Romance. I do Not own Naruto or any variation of it. It all belongs to whomever made it. There...**

**Chapter 1: Daily Lives **

'_Well it rains and it pours_

_when you're out on your own_

_if I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes_

_Cause I spent the night dancing_

_I'm drunk I suppose_

_if it looks like I'm laughing_

_I'm really just askin to leave'_

Gaara lied on his living room couch staring at the ceiling. To him it was the most entertaining thing at the time, and he couldn't help but wonder about weather or not to do his homework. He supposed it didn't matter. He'd just walked in, half drunk and half asleep, and it was almost three in the morning. Temari came down the stairs to see who had come in the house this late.

Wheh she saw Gaara lying on the couch she couldn't help but laugh at him. His eyes looked darker than usual, and he was half alseep. He started laughing out of nowhere...and she laughed even harder. Kankuro came down and looked at the two of them just laughing. He turned around and went back up the stair and a door slammed somewhere near the other end of the house. Temari calmed down when she heard that Gaara had stopped laughing, he'd knocked himself out from laughing.

Gaara woke up unusually early for the time he'd gotten to sleep at, he figured it wasn't going to be a very good day. He just grabbed his messenger bag that he used for school and left before his brother and sister woke up. He had to meet his boyfriend in front of the coffee shop down the street. He always did, which is why he never went to school with Temari, she's homophobic. He met Jet out front near the street light crosswalk. They went inside and they got their breakfast and went on their way to school. He got to school to find that Temari was just getting there on her motorcycle along with Kankuro riding behind her in his black with purple pin stripes Mercedes Benz. He never liked Temari's bike, thought it was unsafe. Gaara would always walk...which is why he had a weight problem...he had a problem with keeping weight on. He would never be able to keep much down, and he was constantly walking everywhere so it was especially hard. He's never been over 110 pounds.

Him and Jet walked into the school gave a quick kiss and went to home room. While in home room, Gaara took a seat in the back of the room in the corner farthest from the door so no one would come near him. It was the beginning of Spring today...and it was starting to get warm outside. Gaara hated the warm weather, it always made him hot in the shirts that he had to wear to keep people from noticing him too much. His arms were sliced up and mutilated in all kinds of different ways, from different knife sizes to different directions, from razors to kitchen knives, whatever.

He glanced over at a group of cheerleaders in his home room that were staring at him. He gave them a death glare and a growl that came from deep within his throat, and they turned away quickly. For being only a freshman, Gaara had a very deep voice, and when he would talk, on those rare occasions, people mistook him for older than he really was. He was only fifteen, not seventeen. This is why he didn't talk much, and when he did it was only around his siblings, and people he trusted, like Jet, and...and...well that was it. He didn't talk or participate in class, he's failed out of three of his classes already and it was only the beginning of the third marking period. He was in almost all remedial classes except for one, Art. He had an honors Art class. No one could understand how he managed that, but he did. He always had a sketch book with him, and he would always be drawing something. It was the one class that he actually enjoyed being in.

There was a new transfer student coming to that class today. He hoped it wasn't someone stupid like another cheerleader or a nerd with one of those goofy pocket protector things. It was supposed to be a girl, so his second assumption was out...had to be a cheerleader...shit. He's have to figure out a way to move his seat...the only empty seat was the one next to him...cause no one wanted that cursed seat.

Art class came around, and the new girl was standing near the teachers desk getting some papers filled out. Gaara saw her and was utterly astonished. She wasn't a cheerleader...she was wearing clothes similar in style to Temari. She had light, short brown hair, and was wearing a tight black and white striped sleeve shirt with a black Tight My Chemical Romance shirt on over that one, and she had blue jeans on that had butterfly and flower patterns on them, and her shoes were black DC sneakers. She had her lip pierced, and five holes in each ear. The bottom most hole being gaged to about an eight or a six, Gaara figured just by looking at it. He didn't mind sitting next to her, she looked cool.

"Class!" The Art teacher stood up and quieted the class down to introduce the new student. "This is Ashe, she's new here, so welcome her with all that is expected of you. Ashe, you can have a seat next to Gaara, it's the only empty seat in the class." a slight gasp was heard in unison from the class, and Gaara smirked at their expression. Then Gaara heard a student stand up, " Teach...surely she can sit up there at a desk with you, or bring the chair over here, or something? You can't let her sit next to him!" the over dramatic boy pointed a finger in Gaara's direction, and Ashe ran over and took a seat next to him. The class gasped in astonishment that she wasn't dead from just touching the seat.

"Your name's Gaara, huh?" Ashe looked at him with curiousity, "Are you gay?"

Gaara almost fell over in his seat when he heard the correct guess formed in a question. His eyes went a little wide, but that was the only thing that was really noticeable.

"I knew it..." Ashe said triumphantly, she smiled at him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, you're the second gay guy I met today." She whispered to him, "The other guy was just as astonished that I guessed too, but he was kinda cute though...makes me sad he's gay..." She gave a slight pout, "But you're cute too!" she kinda squeaked in his ear.

"Hmph..."was all Gaara had to say to the hyper active girl sitting next to him.

'_This is going to be an interesting rest of the year...' _Gaara's mind trailed off and kinda blanked out for the rest of the day after that...he couldn't believe this girl...she'd actually wanted to befriend him, and let alone freely talk about him being gay in his art class.

'_What was her name again...? oh right...Ashe...' _he thought to himself as he walked through the door of his house. He walked slowly up the stairs and into his room...put his messenger bag where it was usually thrown, opened the jar of sand next to his bed, and started to mess with it making it do tricks in the air over his bed, never spilling a grain on himself or his bed.

**End Chapter 1:**

The Silver Wolf: It was just a little something I thought up...not sure if I'm gonna continue it though...if I do I may need help with it from my friends at school that usually help me write my stories...it a group effort to post my chapters...XD

Oh well, leave some love, and a review if you want.


	2. The Sharpest Lives

**The Silver Wolf:** This is the second chapter to An Emo's Alternative To Cutting VERSION 2!

**Better Summary:** Gaara's older sister, Temari, doesn't know that he's gay. She's homophobic, so he's kept it from her for a reason. But when Gaara's boyfriend calls the house to break up with him, and he doesn't understand why, Temari goes crazy on his and Kankuro's butts. Kankuro stands up for Gaara and lets out that he's gay too. The day before, he'd met a new girl in his art class named Ashe, she's Gaara's shoulder to cry on. She allows Gaara and Kankuro to stay with her for a while until Kankuro finds a place for them to stay.

**Disclaimers: I Do Not Own My Chemical Romance's "The Sharpest Lives". I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto Cast. But I do own the two original characters Jet and Ashe.**

**Chapter 2: The Sharpest Lives**

' _This alone_

_You're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loath_

_You can watch me corrode_

_Like a beast in repose_

_Cause I love all the poison_

_Away with the boys in the band'_

The phone rang, and Temari picked it up.

"Hello?"

'_Is Gaara there?' _came a voice from the other side of the phone.

"No, he's out right now, can I take a message?" said Temari as nice as she possibly could.

'_Yeah, tell him Jet said, 'we're through'_ and there was a click from the other end of the line, and the dial tone for the phone line came back on, showing that he'd hung up on her.

Temari looked frozen in time, she never knew Gaara had any friends, let alone a boyfriend. _'Wait...boyfriend?'_ her face was that of someone with mad cow disease. She was about to explode.

**XXXX**

Gaara walked into the house only to find that it had been torn apart by a very, very angry Temari. She was in the kitchen arguing with Kankuro.

"But he's GAY Kankuro! Don't you feel threatened by him at all? You're a man after all!!" Temari was fuming mad.

Gaara flinched at what the argument was about when he heard it. He didn't like where this was going at all.

Ashe had invited him over after school to do a drawing with her. He'd had a good time, he considered her a good friend.

"YOU!" Temari finally noticed he'd been standing there, "GET OUT!! GET OUT NOW!!" she screamed at him. She tried to run past Kankuro to push Gaara out the door, but Kankuro was too strong for her.

"Temari, you loved Gaara until Jet called here!! STOP BEING A CRAZY NUT! YOU HAD NO PROBLEM LIVING WITH US UNTIL JET CALLED!!" Kankuro screamed at her, and silenced her for a moment...even Gaara had to think about that series of sentences for a moment.

'_Did Kankuro just say...us?'_ then reality hit Gaara, "Wait, Jet called? What'd he say?"

"If you must know he called to break up with you!!" she yelled at him over and over again...but only a few words really sunk in. Those words just so happened to be 'break up with you'.

Gaara's eyes filled with tears extremely fast. Jet let his secret out, and broke up with him all at once...it was a day he'd never live down with not only his sister, but Kankuro too. But Gaara was still puzzled as to why Kankuro had said 'us'.

"Kankuro, did you say...us?" Temari's eyes were almost as red as Gaara's hair...which was really really red.

"Yes, I said 'us', Temari, you've been living with your two, gay, brothers! Okay, we're family, deal with it!" Kankuro shook her as she tried to get away from his grasp on her like it was a deadly disease.

As if Gaara being gay wasn't bad enough...now she had to kick out Kankuro too. She was about ready to crack...and it wasn't going to be pretty. Temari grabbed Kankuro's arms and twisted them so that he let go of her.

He winced in pain at the burn his arms now felt, and noticed that Temari had ducked under him and was now making her way towards Gaara.

'_I've really been_

_On a bender and it shows' _

She grabbed Gaara's right arm, and the open door behind him, and flung him out with the strength of which she swings her fan.

' _So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes?'_

Gaara was flung against a telephone pole just outside the door. It stopped him from flying into the street, that much he was grateful for.

' _Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The Sharpest Lives are the deadliest to me'_

Kankuro wasn't far following him. He had to scurry out of the way because Kankuro threatened to hit him if he didn't move...Temari had good aim. Just not the kind of good one would want to be at the receiving end of.

'_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me'_

Kankuro looked at Gaara with sudden hate in his eyes. But it didn't last long, he realized it wasn't Gaara he was mad at, it was Temari.

"Hey Gaara...we need to find a place to stay until I can..." He was cut off by Gaara standing up and walking away towards South Street and the coffee shop.

"I think I know a place...I made a friend today at school...she might help us out. Follow me..." Gaara continued walking down and made a left down South Second.

Kankuro couldn't believe what he was hearing...wait...did Gaara say he made a friend in school? And SHE can help? _'Whoa...Gaara must have done something that someone noticed or else he wouldn't have a friend.' _Kankuro followed Gaara around the corner of South Second and to a fairly large, yellow house at the far end of the road near a playground. It was the last house on the right side of the street.

"Gaara? What's up buddy?" Ashe was sitting outside on her porch when she noticed that Gaara came back around the corner...looking a little beat up and heartbroken. "Gaara? What happened, honey?" She ran up to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"My older sister kicked my brother and I out of the house." He looked Ashe in the eyes, and he was one the verge of tears once again. He never let them fall, however, knowing that it would damage his pride...what little pride he had.

"You must be Kankuro, Gaara talked about you, you can both come inside...I live with my step-brother. I'm sure he won't mind if you stay with us for a little bit." She ran inside ahead of them.

"Gaara, she's really nice. Where'd you meet her?" Kankuro walked a little ahead of Gaara looking after Ashe.

"She...was a transfer student in my Art class..."Gaara was breathing heavy...like something was up.

"Gaara, what's wrong, you're breathing heavy."

"Something's not right here...I feel a familiar presence...I don't like it."

Jet walked out of the front door of Ashe's house, with her not far behind.

"Ashe...you never said Jet was your step-brother." Gaara looked heart broken at the taller, well tanned junior class-man before him. Jet had just broken up with him, and here he was standing before Gaara.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually have to explain myself for breaking up with someone." Jet looked from Gaara to Kankuro, "You must be his brother...Kankuro was it? When Gaara does talk, you're all he ever talks about...I never knew he had a sister. Ashe told me the whole story. You guys are welcome to stay, but only until you find a place for yourselves."

'_There's a place in the dark_

_Where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin_

_In the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat_

_And the lust it commands'_

Gaara and Kankuro followed Jet inside trailed by Ashe, who momentarily felt sorry for the two of them. She made her way into the house, and sat down at the kitchen table. She felt like she had to do something. _'I could always try and introduce the two of them...they'd look cute together, and I know my brother likes Kankuro, so there won't be a problem there.' _Ashe smiled to herself as her thought process developed into a plan to get Jet to let Gaara and Kankuro live here with them.

'_Drop the dagger and_

_Lather the blood on your hands, Romeo'_

Gaara walked into the kitchen in the middle of Ashe going through her plan and noticed a real big grin on her face.

"Thinking of something evil are we?" he sarcastically said, interrupting her thoughts.

Ashe jolted out of her planning, and looked at Gaara's sad expressionless face and really did feel sorry for him. His sister kicked him out, her brother broke up with him, and now he was all by himself, and he really had no where to go but back here. It all came down to her introducing Sabuko no Gaara to Uchiha, Sasuke.

'_I've really been_

_On a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes?'_

Her plans, however, would have to wait until Monday, it was the weekend and Ashe was determined to cheer up the two depressed, neglected boys that literally walked up on her lawn heartbroken. _'Hmmmm...I was supposed to meet Sasuke at the coffee shop in an hour anyway...maybe I can convince Gaara to come with me. This'll be fun'_ she thought to herself.

She jumped up out of her seat and scared the crap out of Gaara who was sitting at the table right next to her in content silence.

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at him, "are coming with me tonight to the coffee shop to meet up with Sasuke." she said and let her abusive pointing finger down.

She made Gaara, once again, almost fall over in his seat. Sasuke was the most popular guy in school...how did she manage to befriend both himself and Sasuke at the same time? This girl just became more amazing as the day progressed. First she'd helped him out by giving him a place to stay, and now she was gonna try and get him to be friends with a prep.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me Ashe. You really want the social balance of the school to be thrown off don't you? Do you want the world to end that badly?" Gaara looked at her funny. Ashe started laughing, and Gaara slightly cracked a smile.

Kankuro stood behind the wall listening to everything, _' Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Lucky you Gaara...I'll be staying here tonight, however'_ Kankuro smiled to himself mischievously. Jet was standing behind him on the stairs with his shirt off, staring at Kankuro with a smirk plastered across his face. Kankuro turned around and looked back at Jet, he gave him a cheesy smile and ran up the stairs past him and into a room just off to the right of the staircase.

**45 Minutes Later:**

Gaara and a nice and pretty Ashe were on their way to meet the famous Sasuke at the Coffee shop just across the way. Ashe walked in first to see if she spotted Sasuke anywhere...she did, and Gaara really wished that she hadn't.

"Hi Sasuke! You didn't wait too long for me did you?" She took a seat opposite Sasuke and Gaara...just kinda stood there. "You Goof! Sit down! Oh...Sasuke, this is Gaara. He's in my Honors Art class with me." She smiled at him and pulled out a chair and Gaara sat down.

Sasuke looked at Gaara as if seeing him for the first time, or at least that's what he hoped it looked like. Sasuke had noticed the out-cast walking around the school before...he just refused to pay much attention to him. He tried not associate with people that want to be dead and look like the living dead as it was. Sasuke gave Gaara a highly disapproving look, and went back to looking at a much more attractive sight, Ashe. He'd asked her to come out with him because he found her quite pleasing to look at. Not only that...he thought she was hot. She might have just moved here, but Sasuke had priority with every woman in the school, old or new. And he just so happened to be going after the new one.

"Sasuke, that was a mean look. Gaara's my friend, him and his brother are living with me now! His sister is mean and kicked them both out...poor guy..." she gave Gaara a sad mournful look and he kinda turned away with an angry look on his face. He didn't need Ashe's pity no matter how much of a friend she was to him.

' _Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me'_

Sasuke looked at Gaara..._ ' Kicked out of his own house? Wonder how he managed that one...?'_

"Ashe..." said Gaara turning to look at her...

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine, his voice was a deep baritone and sounded of music. He'd never heard the boy talk before...his voice was amazing...he couldn't be a freshman...he sounded like he could be a junior...like himself.

"I'm...gonna go back...I feel as if I'm intruding...I don't feel right here..." Gaara got up, and tried to walk away. Sasuke felt bad that he'd just said that. A worried look plastered itself across Sasuke's face.

'_Oh no...is it coming back? I don't want to wear that earring anymore. I'd hoped I was cured, which is why I took it out...oh no oh no oh no.' _While Sasuke was mentally battling with himself, Ashe had prevented Gaara from leaving.

"Uh huh! Nope! You're staying right here with me!" She grabbed his belt and pulled him back down into the seat.

Gaara stared at her with his eye's a little bit more narrow than usual. To Gaara's misfortune, the death glare didn't phase Ashe...she's probably had one too many of them in her day.

Ashe smiled at Gaara, and he kinda got the hint...he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

**XXXX**

Mindless chatter was all I could hear from not only next to me...but at the surrounding tables as well. It was always so noisy in this place and I could never really stay here for more than a few minutes, just long enough to get something to eat and get out. Never long enough to stay and actually talk with people. I didn't talk around people I wasn't comfortable with. Sasuke was one of the worst people that could be sitting in front of me at the moment. For as much as I hated his status and stature he was always so pleasing on the eyes; eye-candy, if you will.

I didn't order anything to eat, I was still full up from breakfast earlier that day. I've never been more than 110 pounds. It bothers Kankuro that I couldn't keep any weight on no matter how much I tried, even when I was small...I'd never be hungry...I could go for weeks without eating when I was little...now I need to eat at least three times every two weeks. Compared to what I usually ate...that was a lot.

I figured if I just humor her now, I can leave later and go get drunk at the bar down the road...they always let me in. After I killed the owner and two bouncers they kinda just let me in on a fake ID. It didn't seem to bother the cops much since I killed a good number of them in my day too. But that was back when I was REAL little. If I didn't get my way, mom would always help make me happy, and other people miserable.

'_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The Sharpest Lives are the deadliest to me_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be'_

My history isn't a very nice one, but at least I have a future unlike most people I've seen running around the school.

I looked at Sasuke...and for the first time I noticed something odd about the preppy boy sitting in front of me...he wasn't really a prep. Preps can't tolerate pain, and Sasuke had his ears to a point where they were almost a double zero in size. There was no way a prep could have done that without crying in the process. I suddenly felt slight respect for him.

**XXXX**

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the peculiar thought and dismissed it before Sasuke noticed he was looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke said before Gaara could take his eyes away.

"Nothing...I was only looking at the gages in your ears. You're the last person I would have thought to tolerate pain." Gaara turned in his seat to face him and stared at him as if waiting for a reply.

'_FINALLY, the conversation started they needed! WAY TA GO GAARA!!' _Ashe was cheering Gaara on in her head and hoping that talking to Gaara would take Sasuke's mind off of her long enough so that she could go to the bathroom and come back without him noticing. She slipped away while the two boys were in a staring competition like eye lock.

"You'd be surprised at how much pain I can tolerate, Gaara." Sasuke hated going back to his past, but to prove to Gaara that he wasn't just your average popular skater, he had to.

'_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me'_

Sasuke took his wristbands off and his one chain bracelet and turned his wrists over so Gaara could get a good and clear look of the scars and fresh flesh wounds open all over his skin. Gaara's eye's went wide at what he was actually seeing. The Great Sasuke Uchiha, an emo cutter, like himself.

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf:** Well well well...Sasuke Uchiha...an emo? Huh...didn't see that one coming did you? And he doesn't really like Gaara at all...now does he? We'll have to fix that. And that's the end of "The Sharpest Lives" song by the way...so in the next chapter there'll be a new song.


	3. Teenagers See No Evil, Hear No Evil

**The Silver Wolf:** Chapter three is here, and it's going to be quite interesting. It's something I enjoy doing. And I hope you enjoy reading it. The new song is still a MCR song, but it's called "Teenagers" again, it's a song from their latest album The Black Parade.

**Disclaimers: I do not own My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" or the album The Black Parade for that matter. I do not own Naruto, or any matter of Naruto.**

**WARNING: Mild language contained within the song "Teenagers" by MCR.**

**Chapter 3: Teenagers See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil**

'_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you _

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do'_

Gaara looked at Sasuke's arms and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was a cutter...or used to be?

"You really wanna hear?"

Gaara nodded his head, and sat back to listen.

"Okay...I have an older brother, Itachi, me and him don't get along very well, and never really have." Sasuke was thinking how he could make this lie a real convincing one, " One day, Itachi got so out of hand that he told me that if I didn't do like he said that he was going to kill mom and dad. I didn't believe him...he couldn't kill his own parents...it wasn't in him...boy was I wrong. I lost my mother and father to my brother when I was in fifth grade, and I don't know what happened to my brother...after he killed my parents, I got real depressed and started cutting. When my friends found out that I was cutting they told me to go and get my ears pierced and see how well that felt. It sent the same sensations as cutting did through my body. I couldn't get enough of it. I got my ears pierced over and over again. I have a tongue piercing, my nipples, the back of my neck, and I've had my nose pierced countless times, but I let my nose heal up...I don't like the way I look with a nose ring. After the shock of the needle got old, someone told me about gages, that's when I really went into buying them and gaging my ears. Piercing and gaging is an emo's alternative to cutting. You should try it. People won't bother you about it, and you'll be a lot happier and you'll do it less and less all the time."Sasuke's little lie about his brother seemed to work well enough, truth was, he was always an emo kid, and his brother loved him a lot. His parents died because they were real sick and just couldn't live anymore.

He'd eventually tell Gaara the truth, but he didn't know that yet.

Gaara was astonished, he even noticed that Sasuke had a few minor tattoos too. One was a dragon that took up his entire right arm, three small letters across his left collar bone, NIN. Nine Inch Nails...a well known band among the gothic population in the school. But Sasuke liked them? Gaara was learning more and more about the one person he thought he'd never get along with, but here he was having a civilized conversation with the dude.

' _Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine'_

Ashe came back to the table and Gaara and Sasuke were talking about something related to piercings. At least they found something that the two of them both agree about.

"I guess tattoos have a similar affect for you too?" Gaara looked at the giant dragon that took up Sasuke's right arm.

"Oh...it's actually better, but I wouldn't recommend getting too hooked on it, you'll be covered in ink, and it's not that pretty if it's all over you. I'm actually going to get more done to this one, it's not done getting colored in yet." He pointed to the top of the dragon near his shoulder, it lacked color...it was only a black outline. Gaara was captivated...not only was Sasuke hot...but if you actually sat here with him, he's a pretty cool person.

**XXXX**

You know...Gaara wasn't really all that bad, he just liked the quiet of being left alone. He didn't really need someone there for him all the time like normal people do...he handled himself just fine. I think giving him the tip to try getting piercings done was really sinking in. It'd help him in the long run, it did for me. Ashe sat down...wait...when did she leave? I must have got too into the conversation I was having with Gaara, this kid was pretty cool, I could be friends with him.

I asked Ashe to come with me tonight, I felt bad for not paying attention to her.

"Sorry I haven't payed attention to you Ashe." I said apologetically.

"Hey! Don't worry about me, I just went to the bathroom." she smiled at me and sat back and listened to what the conversation was about, but she had to ask... "What are you guys talkin about?" She looked back and forth between the two of us.

"We were talking about alternatives to actually cutting and getting the rush of what it feels like. Getting piercings done and tattoos are a good way to stop cutting if it became a habit. I was just explaining to Gaara that I used to be just like him, and how I stopped, and how much better I feel."

"Gaara!!" She shrieked, "I didn't know you cut!" she whispered so everyone and their mother wouldn't hear.

Gaara seemed to shrink away in his seat...he was OBVIOUSLY uncomfortable talking to me while Ashe was here.

**XXXX**

Gaara sat silent in his seat and waited for something else to happen. It didn't. Gaara was running out of time to think of something to say...it wasn't like he had to say anything, but Ashe looked like she was expecting him to.

"Yea..." was the slightly less than audible reply that she received.

"You know...I really don't appreciate that kind of attitude in a friend." she said pointing a finger at him.

"Sure..." was another reply he lowered himself to use.

Ashe got annoyed with his depressing attitude, it was making her sad.

"I should go..." said Gaara, and got up and went to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Ashe went to grab for him.

Gaara thought she might make to grab for him, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket and sand flew in the air and whipped her hand away from Gaara. Ashe stared at the sand in amazement, she'd never seen floating sand before.

Gaara stared at her through openings in the sand that was floating in front of him protecting him from her, "I said I feel like I should go."

Ashe nodded her head, "Will you at least tell me where you're going if not home?"

"The bar down the street, I have to meet someone there in two hours. I'll be home at three."Gaara turned around and went to call the sand back into the jar, but Ashe made another grab for him, and he whirled on her making her fly back into her seat rubbing her eyes to get the sand out of them. "Don't follow me, and don't bother trying to look for me if you do follow me there..." Gaara walked out of the Coffee shop and then he felt safe enough to call his sand back into the jar in his pocket. He NEVER went anywhere without his sand.

He walked a half mile down South Street and came to the bar that was right down the road from his old house, with Temari.

He walked into the bar and knew that both Sasuke and Ashe had followed him.

"How do they just let him walk in there like that without checking his age?" Sasuke asked Ashe.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. I'm seventeen, I can get in...I'll find out what's up with Gaara, you wait here."

"No I want to come with you," Sasuke protested, "Besides...Gaara's cool...I could get used to him." he hated to admit it to himself, but he was reverting before that stupid spell, and he was falling for Gaara.

**XXXX**

Gaara walked to the back of the bar where all the thugs usually gathered, and sat down next to the one he knew as Lingo. Lingo was a muscular body guard looking person. He would always talk with Gaara when he was here. He was a regular barfly and knew a little too much about liquor. The conversations would always wind up being about how sexually stressed he was after a couple of drinks. Gaara always got annoyed with Lingo after he passed the drunk point, and then he would leave. But for now, Lingo was alright to deal with.

"Hey Gaara, what can I get ya?" asked the nervous bar tender. Jose would always get nervous when Gaara showed up, it would be the same routine every time he came in here.

**XXXX**

Ashe walked up to the Bouncer and greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Bouncer."

"Hello young lady, I'm sorry but I can't let you in, you're a little too young to be coming in here."

"But you let Gaara through...why?"

"Y-You know Gaara?" he started to shake and his sunglasses almost fell off his face.

Ashe wondered why he looked so scared now... "Wait..." she said.

"Y-You can go in...tell Gaara I'm sorry if I held you up. Don't hurt me." He cowered in a corner just hearing Gaara's name.

"Wait a second, we don't want to go in, we just want to know, why you let Gaara through." Ashe looked down at the cowering mess on the ground and tried to help him up, but he jumped up in their faces and scared the crap outta both Sasuke and Ashe.

"You mean you don't know what happened here back when Gaara was only nine years old?" The bouncer pulled them over to one side and started to tell the story. "Have you ever heard of The Massacre on South Street on the news? It was all over the place a few years back."

Sasuke and Ashe looked at each other and then nodded back at the bouncer that yes they had both watched the news the very evening that, that particular story had come on.

"Well, remember they arrested some big brute that was supposed to have done it? Well, no, it wasn't some big brute at all...it was Gaara. He killed the owner of the bar and his son, and claimed himself the new owner of the bar. Not only that, but he killed my partner, and I managed to get out of it by telling him I'd let him in no matter what the law told me to do. He's the only exception. Him and people that he brings with him are the only under ages I let in. I'd hate for him to go on another killing spree like he did those few years ago."

Ashe and Sasuke were astonished, "How did he manage to get out of that one though?" Sasuke was very confused by the whole story that he'd just heard, that was worse than anything he'd told Gaara before in his life."

"His sister bailed him out, but not before he served a year in the state prison. Some say he actually went gay, and didn't want to leave the jail house because he enjoyed it there. He loved being with people that understood him, he said. People that knew what he was talking about when he spoke to them. When his sister drug him out of the jail house by his feet, he'd hated her ever since. He hates going to school, he hates people."

"Can you tell me everything you know about Gaara? He lives with me now...and I wanna know what I got myself into now." Ashe had a slightly worried look on her face, and listened to everything the bouncer had to say.

"Gaara hates society. He's incredibly homicidal. He loves being locked up in jail, with the people that understand him. He hates school, and he just basically hates everything. Gaara in a nutshell is, he hates everything, and he's a homicidal maniac. If you made friends with him, consider yourselves lucky...not a lot of people can crack that sand shield of his. You two must have done something that, to him, was amazing. Otherwise you'd probably be dead by now. The only people he loves are his sister, and his brother. He won't talk to anyone else, except the one barfly regular we have here that everyone knows as Lingo. Lingo is a drug dealer, and Gaara meets him here every weekend. They're always in the VIP in the back of the bar so no one can get to them."

Ashe and Sasuke were shocked beyond belief. Gaara was a druggie, and a killer all in one. Ashe became furious that this was who Gaara really was. She was about ready to tell him that if he didn't shape up, he was shippin out. And as a matter of fact, that's exactly what she was going to do. She went into the bar, and spotted Gaara in the back next to what looked like a body guard. She didn't care if he had five body guards, she'd take them all on to get to him.

Sasuke, however, became very sympathetic. He knew Ashe was running towards the back to tell Gaara that he couldn't live with her anymore. Sasuke was ready for this, he knew what he was going to do. He saw this coming and was REALLY ready for it.

"GAARA!!" Ashe shouted across the VIP section.

'_They said all_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less_

_As long as someone'll bleed'_

Gaara's scanned the room to find that Ashe and a very ashamed looking Sasuke had followed him and found him. He figured they must know everything by now from talking to Jesse outside. Gaara slowly rose, as did the sand around him, ready to defend him. He walked over to where Ashe and Sasuke were being held back from entering.

Gaara told the VIP guard to let them go. He obeyed with fear in his eyes like nothing else. Ashe stared at Gaara with fire in her eyes.

"You killed people! You're a monster"

He cut her off, "Now you know why everyone in school hates me and stares at me so much, they all knew it was me that killed everyone here six years ago. No one messes with me here, not even the new people. They get informed very quickly of who I am. And that's why people got scared when you went up to me and welcomed me with open arms. They thought another killer had come to their town." Gaara raised his hand, and his sand flew in front of him as Ashe tried to swing her arm at him to punch him in the face. "I guess I'm no longer welcome at your residence?" he said moving some sand out of his way so he could see Ashe.

"No you're not. So don't even bother to move your stuff in. Kankuro can stay, but you can't!" she screamed at him and the whole Bar was now paying full attention to what was going on in front of them.

'_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me'_

"I like you Ashe, but not as much as I thought I did." Gaara swung his hand down and sand came up out of the tiles underneath her and wrapped around Ashe forming a coffin.

Sasuke could only stare on in horror as Ashe was hung in the air by a bunch of manipulated sand. Ashe's bloody murder screams where horrific. She couldn't stand the pain that the sand was causing her frail female body to experience.

Gaara snapped his fingers, and she fell to the floor crying, tears spilling on the disconnected sand causing it to turn into mud after a while. Gaara couldn't control the mud, but what was left of the dry sand, he picked up and put back in the jar.

Sasuke was amazed at Gaara's power. He looked at Gaara again...his eyes seemed calmer for some reason. They seemed brighter...his skin more toned and normal looking, his muscles outlined by every movement he made. His baggy shirt suddenly became tight around his suddenly well-toned form.

"Ah...man that feels good. Last time I felt like this was six years ago. Your screams give me my power. Pain fuels me. Cry, cry more, and maybe I'll spare Jet as well." Gaara started to laugh, "But I only wish to leave this place and return to where I really belong...I only laugh because I want to leave." Gaara smiled and looked around at the onlookers, "Anyone else care to pleasure me?" he saw shuffling and running out of the bar and he was satisfied.

"Sasuke Uchiha...why are you here? You followed Ashe to talk to me about something...didn't you?" Gaara gave him, a quick look over and saw something he missed before. A slight green tint in Sasuke's dark eyes. Gaara's eyes shot wide, and Sasuke grabbed him and ran out of the bar.

**Half-way Down The Street:**

Sasuke took a safety pin that was keeping his shirt together at the top and grabbed Gaara's ear and forcibly shoved it through. Gaara immediately calmed down at the sensation of pain running through his body. A familiar feeling that he knew all too well.

"I'll take you and teach you if it's the last thing I do." Sasuke said as the red-head fell asleep from the pleasurable sensation, in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke picked the younger boy up and carried Gaara to his house. After all...he did live all alone in an estate that was his and only his. His brother wouldn't be back for a long time...about a month.

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf: **Hope you liked it.

Review Please!!


	4. Teenagers And Their Oxymoron’s

**The Silver Wolf: **Welcome to the amazing chapter four of An Emo's Alternative To Cutting VERSION 2!!

**Summary So Far:** Gaara and Kankuro got kicked out of their house by the homophobic Temari. Ashe agreed to take the two brothers in and give them a place to stay. But it only lasted so long for Gaara. Ashe takes him to the coffee shop to meet up with Sasuke for the first time. And Gaara learns that him and Sasuke have had more in common than one would think. Gaara starts to feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave to go meet up with a friend at the bar down the road. Ashe doesn't want to let him go, and he goes sand demon on her. When Ashe and Sasuke decide to follow Gaara to the bar they find out a number of things about Gaara and his past. These things get Ashe really really mad and she kicks Gaara out of the house, but says Kankuro can stay. This gets Gaara annoyed and he goes sand demon on her once again. Sasuke, before Gaara actually kills anyone, grabs him and pulls him out of the bar and puts him to sleep by putting a safety pin through his ear, and it calms him down. If just a little prick of a pin can put Gaara to sleep...what will Sasuke find out now that he takes Gaara home with him?

**Disclaimers: I Do Not Own My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" Or Their Album "The Black Parade. I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Variation Of Naruto!!**

**WARNING!!: My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" has mild language**

**Chapter 4: Teenagers And Their Oxymoron's**

Sasuke made his way up the long drive way past the gate that led to his house. He always hated having to walk up this long drive way...it seemed like it was a mile long. And what with him carrying Gaara over his back, it seemed even longer. He finally reached the door and had to dig for his keys. Once he found them, he had to find the right key. It took him maybe a minute, and he unlocked the door and went inside.

'_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_Yer never gonna fit in much kid'_

Sasuke slowly walked into the sitting room off to the left of the main lobby. He carefully placed Gaara down on a couch in the corner of the room. He looked at Gaara and found himself smiling. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. But when he was awake, it was a whole different story. Gaara was a little bit more than what he ever was. He respected Gaara. Man did he hate being bisexual, he was getting attracted to Gaara every second he had his eyes on him. Sasuke's never been attracted to a guy before now...well, not never...he was in a gay relationship once before...ashamed to say it was his own brother. He felt bad for lying to Gaara about him and his brother never getting along. Buthe had to explain himself somehow...and that was the best he could come up with.

He looked at Gaara again, and felt a slight burning sensation in his cheeks. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy having Gaara here very much, but he had to teach Gaara that there was more to life than just killing people. He had to get Gaara to be a little less emo and a lot less homicidal, and it wasn't going to be easy. He lied down beside Gaara and was instantly knocked out.

'_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt _

_Will make them pay for the things that they did'_

**In The Morning:**

Gaara's eyes fluttered open and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was. He sat bolt upright and looked around the room once his vision cleared. He looked to his left only to find a still sleeping Sasuke Uchiha. He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks and realized that Sasuke must have taken him home to his house. He slept next to Sasuke all night...now he was red in the face. Why would Sasuke have taken him home to his house?

He rudely shook Sasuke awake and stared at him for a moment to make sure it really was Sasuke.

"Why did you take me here?" said Gaara getting straight to the point.

"You almost killed Ashe, you know." Sasuke said sitting up coming eye level with the would be killer._ 'Not would be...he's been a killer...but he would have killed Ashe if I didn't drag him out of there...' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"I...did?" Gaara looked to the floor ashamed of himself.

"You must have been drunk...I thought you fell asleep pretty quickly after I stuck that pin through your ear." Sasuke pointed at the closed pin sticking through Gaara's ear.

"I thought something felt funny when I woke up." he poked at the piece of metal jammed through his ear. He opened it and took it out. " I almost killed Ashe huh? I bet she won't be wanting to see me for a while...and I bet I said something I shouldn't have. I told you guys not to follow me...but did you listen? NoOoOoOo." Gaara waved a shameful finger in Sasuke face.

Sasuke took Gaara's hand and bit his finger.

"Don't you wave your finger at me. You're just lucky you have a place to stay. Otherwise you'd be on the street begging for a place to stay, or you'd be in jail." Sasuke shut himself up after that...he remembered what the bouncer had said. _'Gaara loves being in jail, when his sister bailed him out they had to drag him out by his feet. He didn't want to leave.'_ He noticed Gaara smiled after he finished his sentence.

"You know I'd rather be in jail right?" Gaara said looking at Sasuke, "I'm a whole lot less trouble there, and people like me there. It's not like I'm a person to be out and about on the streets." Gaara looked at his hands, they were rough from handling the sand, and he noticed his arms seemed more muscular than they usually would be, but they were becoming their normal size slowly but surely. The demon inside him must have gotten the better of him last night if he almost killed a friend. Not a lot of people knew about the one-tailed racoon-dog that was sealed inside of him. Just his family, Kankuro and Temari. He wasn't about to let the one person he had left know about it.

"Is that how you killed everybody there last time? With sand?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes...it's a genetic 'disability' my doctor called it. He said there's something in my brain that shouldn't be there that allows me to manipulate sand."

"They don't know what it is do they?" Sasuke looked at Gaara with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that...I don't need your pity, I can take care of myself." Gaara got up and walked towards the bedroom door, "No, they don't know what it is..." and he walked downstairs.

Sasuke didn't know what to do...he couldn't think of anything to say to Gaara to make him feel better.

**XXXX**

Somehow I have to get Ashe to forgive Gaara for his past, cause that's really what got her mad. She's seems like a tough cookie though...how am I going to get through to her.

'Hey Ashe, Gaara was just drunk...can he live with you again?'

'WHAT!!I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS HIGH OFF CAT NIP!!'

I can see that conversation right now...that won't blow over too well. I gotta figure out what to do though...

I think I should just make Gaara feel comfortable here for now, and then figure out what to do with him. I guess he could always stay here with me...

**XXXX**

While Sasuke was going over his thoughts inside his head, Gaara was downstairs rummaging through different cabinets and looking in the refrigerator, he was real hungry. He finally found an almost empty bag of chips and figured Sasuke wouldn't miss these too much, and started crunching on them.

Sasuke deciding that he should go find Gaara. He was hungry and he bet that Gaara was hungry too. He went downstairs and found that Gaara was standing in the middle of the kitchen eating out of a bag of chips.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a slight hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"It's okay, I didn't like those much anyway...they would only get eaten when I had people over anyway, eat them all, for all I care." Sasuke smiled at Gaara. "I'll go and get your stuff, you can stay here. I think I know where you live, I've seen you walk home before."

"Wait...you're not...are you?" Gaara looked a little ashamed.

"Hahaha, not entirely, if that's even an answer." Sasuke smiled at Gaara and walked out the door. Gaara looked out the window, and watched Sasuke walk down to the end of the drive way towards his house.

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf:** Sorry this chapter was so short...it was this way in version 1 too.


	5. The House Of Wolves: Part 1

**The Silver Wolf: **Here's the chapter 5!

**Shortest Summary Thus Far:** Gaara's now living with Sasuke after much deliberation of where to live. And Sasuke is sticking up for Gaara, which is a bonus cause I wasn't going for that at first, it just kinda turned out that way. But I found a new twist, Shikamaru comes into the picture and starts hitting on Gaara, which gets Sasuke jealous and he doesn't know why!! Poor Sasuke!! So orientation confused!! .

**Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Variation There Of. I'm Just A FanFiction Writer. I Do Not Own My Chemical Romance's Song House Of Wolves, OR Their Album The Black Parade.**

**Chapter 5: The House Of Wolves: Part 1: I Think I'm Gonna Burn In Hell For This, But What The Hell?**

'_I know a thing about contrition_

_Because I've got enough to spare_

_And I'll be granting your permission_

'_Cause you haven't got a prayer'_

Sasuke came up to what he thought was Gaara's house, and his suspicions were proved correct when he came upon a sign that said, "Gaara and Kankuro keep out or I'll call the cops on your arses!!" Sasuke gave the sign a funny look and ignored it as he knocked on the door.

Areally freaky looking girl answered the door, and she just stared at him. She had her blonde hair tied back and she was giving him a funny look too. "Who the hell are you? Not that I'm complaining that you're here." she said trying to hit on him.

He gave her a disgusted look and said, "Where's Gaara's old room?"

The girl gave a sigh, "You're here to get his stuff I suspect? Good I 've been waiting on you, took you long enough to answer my call. Get his and Kankuro's shit outta here. I'm scared to touch it." she said pointing up the stairs.

"No...I'm just here for Gaara's stuff," Sasuke heard a noise behind him, "However, he might be here for Kankuro's 'shit'". Sasuke pointed behind him at a boy he knew all too well as Jet.

'_Well I said hey hey hallehlujah_

_I'ma come on sing the praise_

_So let the spirit come on through ya_

_We got innocence for days' _

"You guys are GONNA BURN IN HELL!!" Temari yelled at them. Sasuke looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know already ya crazy bitch." he said and walked right by her and up the steps to roam through Gaara's stuff.

Jet walked in after Sasuke, and up to Kankuro's room to get his stuff as well. Temari just stood there. "YOU ASSHOLES GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!! I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS ON YOU!!" she pointed up the stairs at Sasuke specifically, but he didn't really care.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving, don't get your panties all up in a bunch. I just came to get some STUFF!" he shoved Gaara's boxers in her face and she screamed and backed away, and fell over a chair in the process. "I'll be done in a minute, got a suitcase? No? Thought not...hmmm..." Sasuke pondered how he was going to get all of this stuff back to his house without a bag of some sort.

He kinda just looked around Gaara's room for a moment and found an old book bag that looked like it was new but never used. He always saw Gaara with that old beat up messenger bag. Guess you can't break old habits. Sasuke grabbed the book bag and started to stuff it with as much that could possibly fit inside the Jack Skelington messenger bag. He fit a lot. He'd have to buy Gaara some new clothes though...he would have had to come back for a second trip, and with the blonde chick screaming in his ear, he really didn't want to risk going deaf.

He decided to just grab the stuff that looked important, and replace everything else later. "I'm leaving, will- will you stop hitting me with that thing already!! IT ISN'T GETTING ME OUT ANY FASTER I CAN TELL YOU THAT MUCH!!"Sasuke had become annoyed with her whacking him in the head with a stuffed toy she'd gotten from her room. Temari saw Sasuke's annoyance and went to go smack Jet with the stuffed toy now. While she was occupied in the other room, he made a break for it to the front door.

**XXXX**

Gaara had become exceedingly bored just sitting around watching tv waiting for Sasuke to get back. When he finally heard someone walk into the house he jumped up to go see who it was. Sasuke had come back with a bunch of his stuff from his room.

Gaara dug through the bag, and found his journal, he stared up at Sasuke, "You didn't look through this did you?"

"Dude, I didn't have time to look through anything as much as I would have liked to."he tried to joke with Gaara, but it didn't work, "No I didn't look through any of your stuff, your sister kept smacking me in the head with a toy, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible." Sasuke smiled at him as he continued rummaging through the bag filled with his stuff. "One thing though, I'm not going back for a second trip, so we're just gonna have to buy you new clothes."

"That's fine with me, everything else is here. Thanks." Gaara stood up and gave Sasuke a hug. "Thank you so much...I don't know what I would have done without some of this stuff."

"You can thank me more later. I'm beat man, I'm goin up to take a nap." Sasuke gave a great yawn and made his way up the stairs, stopped half way up, turned around and said, "You're welcome to join me if you want." Sasuke winked at Gaara and continued up the stairs.

A slight blush came over Gaara's features, and he gladly followed Sasuke up the stairs.

Sasuke walked into the large room that was his bedroom, and what he didn't expect to see was his friend sitting in the windowsill looking out at the trees that crowded his backyard...

"Shika? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Haha, I heard about this guy" he pointed at Gaara, "...Ashe said she kicked him out...said he was staying with you. I went to go see her cause she called me almost in tears...wanted to see what this" he jumped off the sill and looked at Gaara, "was all about," he looked from Sasuke to Gaara. "So this is the little gay murderer, huh?" Shika walked up and got right in Gaara's face, "You know...you're really hot. Nice hair..." Shika said as he grabbed a few strands of Gaara's hair that was covering the tattoo above his left eye. "What's this? "Love" huh? Where'd you get that?"

"I did it myself...like this," He pulled the small jar of sand out of his pocket and maneuvered the sand out of the jar, he snapped his fingers once and lifted up his shirt sleeve, the sand dug into his skin making him bleed and flinch just a little bit, by the time he put the sand back into the jar, he'd had a new bloody tattoo on his shoulder, it read the same thing as the one above his eye.

"Impressive," said Shika as he raised his hand, and watched as Gaara raised his hand too.

Gaara looked at his hand in confusion, "I call it Shadow Possession, I can use it where ever there are shadows around. And there's lots of shadows in here." Shika smiled at Sasuke and then looked at Gaara, "It's a nice built in sex game," Sasuke gave Gaara and evil smirk and released him.

By now, for some odd reason, Sasuke was smoking from the ears, and wasn't very happy with Shikamaru.

"Nara, I think it's time you left." Sasuke said very very irritated, as he pointed to the window.

"Awe, I'm sorry to have hit on your man, I'll remember to let the girls know, so they'll leave you alone," Said Shika, as he waited for Sasuke to say something

"Wait! Don't tell them that! I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"If you say so honey," Shikamaru jumped out the window onto the tree outside and down to the ground. "If you liked him that much you could have just told me to lay off!" he yelled back up.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!" he yelled down to Shikamaru, who by this time had already started walking away down the street.

Gaara just watched the scene unfold before him, _'Both Sasuke and this Shika guy are really cute...nice bodies too...'_ Gaara thought to himself as he blushed a slight pink color as he remembered how close Shikamaru had gotten to his face. _' He could have kissed me...but didn't...I wonder...?'_ Gaara got lost in his thoughts for a moment until Sasuke walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. Gaara looked Sasuke dead in the eyes for a moment

"What?" Gaara was getting a little uncomfortable at how close Sasuke was getting to him, but then realized that Sasuke just yelled at Shikamaru to get him to leave, he really looked like he wanted to kiss him.

Gaara made a very bold move, and placed his lips gently on Sasuke's. Gaara was surprised when Sasuke put his arms around his hips and pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Gaara put his arms around Sasuke, but he broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder out the window, Shika was sitting in the tree.

Shika put his finger to his lips, and Gaara gave him a glare of annoyance.

'Don't worry, I won't say anything.' he mouthed to Gaara, which made him clam down a little bit, and closed his eyes and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Gaara was actually feeling happiness in his life...he was amazed, and he'd made a new friend on top of that, although Shika wasn't exactly the nicest person around. He was kinda weird.

Gaara moved his head and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, then jaw, then neck. Sasuke moved his head to one side so Gaara could move around more.

"Sasuke...you were just yelling at him to get him to leave, weren't you?" Gaara looked him in the eyes for a moment.

Sasuke nodded and kissed Gaara again, sliding his tongue across Gaara's lower lip, then licking down his jaw, and neck. "Yup...sorry about yelling so much..."

"That's fine, I don't mind."He backed away from Sasuke and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed. "I'm kinda sleepy too, or would you rather have me sleep on the couch downstairs?"

"Haha, you can sleep with me, I don't mind...at least I don't think I do." Sasuke made a weird face, and climbed into the sheets next to Gaara, who followed suit.

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf:** I thought it was cute, but it all depends on my personal critic... I 3 Wolfy!


	6. House of Wolves Part 2

**The Silver Wolf: **Ah...I wonder how this fic is going to turn out...that's about all I have to say.

**Warnings: See My Profile for Details other than the following: Yaoi, and if you don't like it there's a back button up there somewhere.**

**I do not own Naruto or the stuff from MCR. Wanna hear it, buy it yourselves... **

**Chapter 6: House of Wolves Part 2: Annoying Ice And The Black Ruby Dragon**

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell_

_Everybody burn the house right down_

_And Say_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel_

_Take this to my grave_

Garra was sitting on the couch in the main living room of the big house, it was just off to the side of the main foyer. But thankfully it had it's own doors, and he always liked having them shut. He heard a tap on the glass doors, and Sasuke walked in.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you, Gaara?" he said standing in the doorway.

"Nope, come on, it's your house, you can walk anywhere you please." Gaara looked back at the television.

"It's your house now too...I was hoping to talk to you about something."

This caught Gaara's attention, he turned the tv off and shifted his position on the couch to face Sasuke, standing before him.

"I know it's been weird the last couple of days, and I don't want you to feel like a stranger here...at all. I'll do anything to make it more your home." Sasuke looked at him as if waiting for him to give him an answer...

"Okay...I don't see where this is coming from or going to, but okay." he said leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "And if you're making me promises you won't be able to keep, I don't want them, I've had enough of them from everyone else, especially my family." Gaara went for the remote, when Sasuke started talking again.

"I think...Gaara, even though I've considered myself straight, I don't know..." Sasuke sighed and his head fell into his hands, "I'm just so confused...first this whole thing with Ashe, then you come along. Then there was that thing at the Bar...I just don't know anymore...who I am, who I want to be, where I want to go. I used to be so sure of these things...now I can't even see two steps in front of me." Sasuke's voice started to quiver and break apart.

Gaara, after hearing all this, felt it was his fault all this was happening to the poor Uchiha. He kept his distance, and kept on listening. "You haven't even met my brother yet, he's supposed to be home in a few weeks, and I don't know if I could manage to keep him away from you. He's gay, and...I just don't know if I could take seeing that. He's aggressive, Gaara, I don't want you fooled by him like so many others. He's harsh, he'll punish you for not even doing anything." Sasuke's voice was cracking, and him having been sitting in the fetal position with his face between his knees wasn't helping the audibility of his words. Gaara missed him switching positions to sit next to him a few minutes ago, he was staring at the coffee table in front of him, but intently listening to everything. A tear escaped his right eye, and quickly wiped it away before Sasuke saw it.

He looked at Sasuke, because he'd stopped talking, he'd moved closer to him, "I don't know what's going on anymore. But all that I do know...is this..." he moved closer to Gaara still, " it all somehow feels so right." and he leaned in a bit more and kissed Gaara.

He felt bad for the Uchiha, he was so confused, and he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't respond, but he pushed Sasuke away, as much as he hated himself for doing that, he had to. "Sasuke, if you're confused about ANYTHING, you shouldn't rush into something that feels right while you're confused. I don't want my heart broken again, and I'm sure you don't want that happening to you at all. Believe me, it's not pleasant, it's happened to me more than I'd like to admit." he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm not saying that I don't like it. Believe me, if the conditions were different I would be kissing you non-stop. But, do me the favor of thinking through things a little bit longer. You'll feel better and thank me later." Gaara leaned and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, lightly, and pulled away to look at him through his darkly lined eyes. "I do feel attracted to you, have no doubt about that, but think it over first." Gaara, oddly enough, almost smiled, but it came out as more of a smirk than a smile. He'd get the hang of smiling eventually.

_Tell me I'm a bad man_

_Kick me like a stray_

_Tell me I'm an angel_

_Take this to my grave_

Something about that next morning made Sasuke feel better. He didn't know why, but he'd slept on everything that Gaara had said to him yesterday. He went over to his dresser, all the earrings that he's ever bought, his gages, his normals sized ones, everything. He found the next size up from what he was wearing, and took the old one out.

He popped open the jar of vaseline and dipped the pointed end of the gage in it, and slipped it through his ear. He flinched a couple of times, but he still got the buzz from the pain. He put the rubber stoppers in, and looked it over. It was one of those expensive glass spikes that was held in place by rubber stoppers that go on either end of the spike. It was clear, black, white, and a little purple. He figured that would hold him over for a few days, it would hurt, scab up, and then heal itself. Then he'd have to wash it out with alcohol when it was healed, that always hurt for some reason, but at least if he did it this way it wouldn't get that funky smell.

A knock came from the bedroom door. "It's open, come on in." he said, and turned to meet Gaara's green eyes.

_You play ring around the ambulance_

_Well, like you never had a care_

_So get the choirboys around you_

_It's a compliment I swear_

"Nice earring. Just put that one in? I haven't seen it before." Gaara looked at Sasuke's now slightly bleeding ear.

"Yeah...I had it, and it was real expensive cause it's real glass. I figured I'd at least wear it." Sasuke said, and looked down at his collection of different sized earrings. "You want me to do your ears? I can you know. I did mine." Sasuke smiled at Gaara's slightly horror struck face, but the horror didn't last too long. It was legal pain, pain that was accepted among normal people.

"Sure, it's something different." Gaara went and sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed, and just gave him one of those, 'I dare you' stares. "Got what you need? I'm ready."

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment, but he composed himself and grabbed a pin and dropped it in the liquid sanitizer mixed with straight medical alcohol that he cleaned out these pins and needles in. Gaara looked around the different shelves and dresser tops at all the different sized needles and pins and rings. "You really take this piercing thing seriously huh?" Gaara said, basically pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, it's kinda a hobby of mine. I had a job at a tattoo and piercing place once, but I quit cause I wanted to focus a little more on school." Sasuke took the pin out, and set it on a clean paper towel. "You want me to use ice? Or will you take the pain?" Sasuke gave Gaara the funny look, expecting him to say he'd take the pain.

"For my first time, I'll take the ice." Gaara laughed at Sasuke once again as that startled look reappeared.

"You just keep surprising me. You know Gaara...you're becoming a little unpredictable now." Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, but just smiled at him.

"You don't mind if I turn on some music do you?" Gaara pointed at the iHome next to Sasuke's bed that doubled as an alarm clock. His iPod was sitting in the top.

"Have at it, though some of those songs on there aren't really mine, that was my brother's old one, I haven't gotten around to taking off all his stuff, and replacing it with mine."

"I noticed...The Backstreet Boys? Yeesh. Here we go, My Chemical Romance..." Gaara pushed the button in and it played...

_And I said ashes to ashes we all fall down_

_I wanna hear you sing the praise _

_And I said ashes to ashes we all fall down_

_We got innocence for days_

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell_

_Everybody burn the house right down_

_And say_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel_

_Take this to me grave_

_Tell me I'm a bad man_

_Kick me like a stray_

_Tell me I'm an angel_

_Take this to my grave_

Gaara watched Sasuke walk around the room getting different colored things together. And then he walked over to the mini-fridge he had in the corner of his room. It had a small ice-box in the top, and he pulled a piece of ice out.

"Here, hold this on the spot you want me to pierce." he handed the piece of ice over to Gaara, and he put it on his left ear. Sasuke smiled, _'Typical spot for a first time guy'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He smirked, and then continued going through his collection of earrings he didn't really use anymore, and he put them in a tray for Gaara to choose from.

_You better run like the devil cause they're never gonna leave you alone_

_You better hide up in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home_

_And as the blood runs down the walls_

_You see me creepin up these halls_

"Pick one, I don't use these anymore, and these are the ones that'll fit the size pin I'm using on you. It's a relatively small one, beginner's size." Sasuke smiled at him.

Gaara looked at the different styles presented before him, one in particular caught his eye, and never let it go. It was a small black hoop earring with three chain links on it, and at the bottom of the chain, a small black dragon holding a ruby hung from it. He picked it up and showed it to Sasuke.

"Good choice, you know, that's a real ruby, my brother got it for me last year for Christmas. It won't fit in any of mine anymore. Not unless I have a flesh tunnel in, then I could put this one through the flesh tunnel, but I think that looks funny, so I don't do it. But that's a real good choice, it used to be my favorite before I got these glass ones." Sasuke looked at Gaara's wide eyed expression. "What?"

"This is a REAL ruby?" he asked a little shocked he was handling something so expensive and probably priceless now.

"Yeah, oh don't worry about it. You can't take it out for a good month anyway, you won't lose it. I trust you. Plus, it's not like I don't have another one. It came with a twin, only the other one had an emerald in it versus a ruby. But that one's a bigger size, I don't want to use that big a size on you. It'd hurt too much even with the ice." Sasuke placed the tray with the rest of the earrings back down on his dresser. "Is your ear numb yet? Test it, give it a pinch between your finger nails."

Gaara did just that, and he didn't flinch, like he usually would have, "I'm good, didn't even feel that."

"Great, just hold still and try not to move as tempting as it is." Sasuke grabbed the cleaned pin from the paper towel on the end of the dresser.

_I been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_And I said say_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel_

_Take this to my grave_

_Well, tell me I'm a bad bad bad bad bad man_

As the song ended and entered into the next, Sasuke pushed the pin through Gaara's ear, pushed it out the other side, and quickly replaced it with the dragon earring. He clicked the back of the ring shut, and backed away to admire his work.

"Looks good, nice choice, once again. Take a look for yourself," Sasuke motioned for Gaara to join him in front of the smaller of two mirrors in the room. It was the one above the dresser, and that's all Gaara needed. He looked at the black dragon with the ruby hanging from his ear. It looked hot on him he had to admit to himself.

Sasuke felt bad for lying to Gaara, once again! But he didn't want to tell Gaara what the ring really was until he experienced the power of it himself. Cause unless something happened between him and his sister, he'd never believe what the ring did.

"I think my self-esteem just boosted itself a few digits." Gaara cracked a smirk and looked at Sasuke, the artist behind it all.

"Glad you like it, want another one?" Sasuke looked at Gaara's face. "Not now huh? One is enough?"

"Uh...yeah, haha, one is enough for now." Gaara looked at himself in the mirror again. Did he just laugh? That's something he didn't think he could ever do, but it happened.

"Well, if you ever want another one, you know who to call." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Gaara, and smiled at him.

Gaara just looked back into Sasuke's black eyes. He was staring into those eyes now, he couldn't break the eye contact. Sasuke's grand smile faded into a soft smile of care and emotion.

"I thought about, and slept on everything you said to me yesterday. And I'm thanking you now, I do feel a lot better. Thank you." Sasuke leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Gaara's. He pulled back and looked into Gaara's eyes.

"Really." Gaara said with a hint of sarcasm, "You sure about this Sasuke?" he asked, his voice was coated with disbelief.

"Never been more sure about anything I've had to go through thus far in my life." Sasuke didn't give Gaara a chance to respond to anything he said. He turned the shorter teen in his arms and kissed him again.

This time, Gaara didn't shove at him or push him away. As long as Sasuke was sure, he didn't have a problem with it at all. His eye's closed and they held each other, close, and the kiss was broken, if only for a moment, only to be continued.

_Tell me I'm a bad bad bad bad bad man_

Sasuke's arms were tightly wrapped around Gaara's torso, and pulling him closer still. Sasuke was having too much fun, he couldn't let this happen standing up. "You wanna...?" hemotioned to his bed.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Gaara gave him a playful smirk and just fell onto the bed, pulling Sasuke down with him.

"You're going to be the end of me, you realizer that, right?" Sasuke moved a few pieces of flaming red hair out of Gaara's face, and kissed him again. All the while, his hands were snaking themselves up Gaara's shirt, moving the shirt up and off of him as well. "Arms up..."

Gaara obeyed, and his shirt was quickly discarded to the floor.Sasuke smiled as he looked Gaara over, he was impressed, his stomach was well toned, and his chest was so smooth, not even the muscles disturbed the skin. His collar bones poked through his skin a little bit from him being so skinny.

A red tint rose on Gaara's face, he became uncomfortable with Sasuke just sitting on top if him staring at him. But Sasuke didn't notice, he was too worried about what lie beyond those tight pants and below his slender hips.

Gaara became a little impatient with Sasuke just staring at him, and sat up and pulled Sasuke shirt over his head, and pushed him over to the other side of the bed.

"Are you gonna just stare at me all day?" Gaara asked jokingly, and Sasuke smiled at him.

"Sorry, I became captivated with your body." Sasuke looked Gaara dead in the eyes, and pulled him down and planted light kisses all over his face, gradually working his way down Gaara's chest and then his neck couldn't bend anymore. He had to get them flipped around again. He slightly moved his hips against Gaara's taking the younger boy off guard for a moment, and flipped them around again so they were back to where they started, and Sasuke took the liberty of unzipping Gaara's pants.

Gaara's face turned a little bit more red, but didn't stop Sasuke at all. He knew what was coming, and he welcomed it with open arms. Even though he was a little embarrassed, but of course he'd be embarrassed, it's Sasuke Uchiha. The number one hottie among the entire school, and the most popular as well, which somehow went hand in hand with each other. When he reminded himself that this was REALLY Sasuke doing these wonderful things to him, he became red in the face all over again.

Sasuke had removed Gaara's pants to down around his ankles, and they were just sitting there, Gaara felt uncomfortable with them just there, so he kicked them off, and Sasuke moved off the bed of only for a moment to take his own jeans off. He climbed back on top of Gaara, who was now hard, and wanting Sasuke more and more every moment. The more he looked at the half naked boy above him, the more he wanted him.

Up until now, the two of them had just been messing around with each other. But this was real, this was something Gaara would never forget, for as long as he lived he hoped. He didn't realize Sasuke was kissing his way down his body until he felt a tug on his boxers. Sasuke was pulling them down with his teeth.

'_Damn, why's he have to be so sexy?...hm...I don' t mind though, more fun for me...' _Gaara was going over different little games in his head he could play with Sasuke the next time they did this. But a moan escaped his lips as Sasuke took Gaara into his mouth, and started sucking on him.

This action brought Gaara's thoughts back to the matter at hand, and couldn't ignore Sasuke any longer. He'd never wanted to in the first place, but his mind wanders in and out of reality...a lot.

He gripped Sasuke's shoulders and bit his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet, he'd discovered while he was with Jet, that he was very vocal during these kinds of things.

Sasuke felt Gaara's nails dig into his shoulders and he moaned a little, and it sent vibrations through Gaara's body. His nerves were alight with fire, and desire. A noise escaped Gaara's mouth, but it was indescribable, it wasn't a moan, and it wasn't a sigh, it was a mix of both, and it turned Sasuke on even more, if possible.

Gaara never lasted long with these kinds of things, he'd always make himself hurry and get it over with, but he felt like he wanted to drag this out as long as he could, this was just too good to be true.

Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Gaara's hardened member, and drug his teeth along his length as he was letting go. Gaara felt a shiver run down his spine, and as the cold air hit him, he fell back amongst the pillows, never realizing he was practically in the sitting up position.

He looked at Sasuke, who was just smirking evilly above him, "Why'd you stop?" Gaara's voice was breathless, and heavy.

"Hn," Was all of a response that he got before Sasuke's mouth collided with his own.The making out part of this was all nice and well, but Gaara, having done this plenty of times before this, was used to fast paced quick fixes. Sasuke, on the other hand it seemed, went for the romantic essence of it. Nice, loving, slow, and caring, yet lustful, passionate, and a little on the rough side.

Gaara wasn't complaining...

Sasuke, while his mouth was clasped to Gaara's, reached his hand down, and grabbed the younger boy, and began to stroke him, hard, and slow. This made Gaara moan into Sasuke's mouth, which made Sasuke smirk, and the kiss was broken.

"You like that, I assume?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Gaara's heavy, glassy eyes, and smiled inwardly.

Gaara looked Sasuke in the eyes, "Yes, so keep doing it." he used a deeper command like voice, which startled Sasuke, only because he'd never heard a voice like that before.

"Yes master," he said, trying his best to match that deep voice he'd heard from Gaara.

Gaara shivered at the cold of his breath and the tone of his voice, it was taking Sasuke forever to get to the point.

"If you don't hurry up Uchiha..." Gaara threw his head back and almost hurt his neck, before he could have finished his sentence, Sasuke gripped his erection and squeezed lightly.

"Don't be so impatient, but if you insist..." Sasuke trailed off and lowered his head a little to come face to face with Gaara's hard length. He only took the tip into his mouth, and played at the leaking slit with his tongue. "Let's find out what you really taste like, Gaara." Sasuke wrapped his tongue around the tip, and slowly took the entiretyinto his mouth, and used a little bit of teeth, and had Gaara squirming and moaning below him in no time.

Sasuke felt Gaara's hip muscles tighten and he gripped the boy with both hands, and held firm so he couldn't move, and took Gaara into his mouth so far it could have been considered deep-throating, and he felt a hot, salty substance fill his mouth and he quickly swallowed.

He looked up at Gaara, who's eyes read no emotion, it was like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Sasuke licked around the tip of Gaara's penis to make sure he didn't miss any of that salty candy.

He climbed up Gaara's body, and laid on top of him, and looked into his eyes. It only took Gaara a moment to realize there was something on top of him. He blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes, and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"You know, Gaara, I wouldn't mind tasting that a lot more often..." Sasuke leaned down and kissed the other, sleepy looking boy. "You're tired aren't you? How about a nap...it's the weekend, no one will bug us..." He said and lazily rolled off of Gaara and covered both of them with the light, not so hot sheets. Gaara was grateful the sheets that they hadn't been laying on were cool against his hot, and sweaty skin.

Gaara heard easy, steady breathing beside him, and he knew that Sasuke had fallen asleep...he was close to sleep himself, he figured he'd go over these past few hours when he woke up...it wasn't important at the moment.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **TA DA!! Whoot, that wasn't as good as my other one that I wrote in Once Upon A Winter's Day, but I thought it went with the story pretty well. Anyhow, leave the reviews!!


	7. MAMA We All Go To Hell

**The Silver Wolf: **I never thought I'd be able to get this far in a story...EVER! Aren't you people lucky I'm having so much fun writing this?

**Slight plot hint: The Ruby in the earring Sasuke gave to Gaara.**

**Warnings: Reading the other chapters before this one.**

**Disclaimer: read the other chapters before this one, or if you don't feel like doing that, I don't own Naruto or MCR songs. **

**Chapter 7: MAMA!! We All Go To Hell**

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

Gaara walked up to the front porch of Ashe's house. He knew his brother was still in there with Jet. He hadn't seen either of them in what seemed like forever. Kankuro was family after all...he couldn't just ignore family...as much as he wanted to.

He stood outside the white fence that opened up and led up to the house. He didn't want to breech the barrier just yet. He didn't feel comfortable being here...Ashe was angry with him, he couldn't just waltz in there and ask for her forgiveness. That left him with just one person to go to other than Sasuke...Temari.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was finding it real hard to hate her for what she'd done. He knew she was homophobic, he just never knew to what extent. At least now he knew. He left the house with the white fence and walked a few blocks more down the road, and he soon came upon his old house, that only his sister now inhabited.

He gave a great sigh and walked up to the door. He, with a shaky hand, knocked on the door three times.

Temari actually opened the door, "Tell me what you want, Gaara."

"Your help..." he said plainly.

Temari's one visible eye from behind the door widened in surprise. She'd never known her brother to actually need someone's help before. But...she wanted to just throw him back out into the cold, and give him the cold shoulder, because, after all, she was a homophobe, and she really didn't want her brothers around her anymore. But for some odd reason or another, she found it hard to resist a chance to help her youngest sibling.

_Oh well now_

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

_Mama we're all gonna die_

_Stop asking me questions_

_I'd hate to see you cry_

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

"I'm actually surprised you let me in. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Gaara looked at her extremely confused and disoriented.

"I don't know, I guess it's just because you're my brother, and you're actually asking for help...which is something you never do, in case you forgot." she shot him a stupid look he'd never seen before...and he caught on that she was calling him retarded.

"I didn't forget, I just need your help. But, I'm going to have to bring back some nasty memories to ask this of you...Temari?" Gaara looked at her, and he couldn't help but feel something in his sister had changed since he'd been away, like her homophobia was somehow cured. She was actually standing next to him without making a big deal out of him even being near her.

"Go ahead, I'm listening Gaara." she took a seat at the kitchen table, and continued to drink her tea that she had made earlier before his visit.

"Well, remember that whole thing at the bar a few years back? Well...Ashe found out about that, and now she won't talk to me...I just wish she understood...I really like her Temari. I don't want to lose her." Gaara looked at Temari who looked slightly interested now.

"What would you like me to do about this? I don't see how all this involves me in any way. Wait, you like her? Are you bi or something now?" Temari looked her brother up and down and couldn't get past the not being straight part.

"I guess...I mean I don't really know anymore..." Gaara trailed off as his mind was on the brink of shutting down.

"Where are you living now then?" she asked quite interested in her brother's life all of a sudden.

"I'm living with Sasuke Uchiha...you know...in that real big mansion place not too far away from here?" he looked at her wide eyes, and couldn't help but stare at her funny. "What's the matter?"

She was snapped out of her shock by her brother's voice, "Heh, I was wondering what a hottie like him was doing taking all your stuff. I practically beat him over the head with a stuffed toy, and I think he may have called me a bitch at one point, but I'm not entirely sure." she let a giggle escape her lips, and settled back down again.

_And when we go don't blame us_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us_

_You made us oh so famous_

_We'll never let you go_

_And when you go don't return to me my love..._

Gaara couldn't help but laugh at his sister. He was also wondering how he was having a civil conversation with her when she hated his guts and couldn't stand homosexuals around her.

"Haha, I don't even know why I'm talking to you, I practically nailed your brother in the groin yesterday when he came to just say hi." she looked at the floor almost confused.

Gaara to a certain extent almost felt sorry for her and couldn't help but put his hand on her shoulder. It was a test, and she failed, she didn't push his hand away or jump or scream or anything when he touched her.

"What's wrong? I think something's messing with your head..." Gaara said to her and sat down beside her. He didn't know how right he was at the time...

"Well...uh, anyway, what did you need help with again? Relationship problems or something?" she shook her head and that seemed to clear her head except for what was right in front of her.

"Uh...sorta...I just wanna know how to get my friend back...but my friend is a girl...and other than you I don't really know how to deal with girls..." he said to her, and it almost caught her off-guard once again.

"Oh, now I remember, right. Isn't her name Ashe? That girl that lives a few blocks away from here?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, that's her, you think you could help me out...maybe a little bit?" he flinched, readying himself for a smack that he thought was sure to come...but it never came.

"I'll talk to her...see what I can do...maybe she'll even let you live back with her and her step brother and Kankuro." Temari gave Gaara a faint smile, and said, "Is there anything else I can do...?"

"No...I actually should be going, I'd hate to keep Sasuke waiting for me. He kinda had something planned for me tonight..." Gaara turned a faint red color, and Temari smiled, although she never knew where it came from.

**XXXX**

_Mama, we're all full of lies_

_Mama, we're meant for the flies_

_And right now_

_They're building_

_A coffin your size_

_Mama, we're all full of lies_

Gaara walked into the house extremely confused looking and concerned for some reason. Sasuke was worried about him just from the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke jumped up from the couch in the other room, and ran over to the other teen and placed his arms lovingly around the other's waist.

"Hm...Temari was actually nice to me...but she's homophobic...I don't understand."

"Is that all? I can explain that...You'd better come sit down, it's actually a long story. But I can tell you it has something to do with that earring you're wearing." Sasuke lightly touched his ear, careful not to hurt the still healing piercing."I've been lying to you about a lot of things in my life...I think it's time I actually come clean."

Sasuke led the confused Gaara into the other room where he was previously sitting, and had Gaara sit down next to him.

"A long time ago, my brother and myself went to a country across the sea. It was in Asia, and I think he called it India. When we were there we met this gypsy lady, and she saw I had my ears pierced. She looked at my brother, and then me, then she saw we were holding hands. She looked at us and said, 'for brothers, you two love each other an awful lot...don't you?' Now, you can be sure that got my brother's attention real quick.

He sat down right in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She told us about our pasts and our current situation with all of our homophobic friends. Then she told us she had something that would make people not be so scared of us anymore.

Naturally we were desperate for help with our friends, he said he'd pay any amount to at least make my life better. So she said that what she was going to give us would only work for me, and never for Itachi. Since Itachi had been stupid and said he'd do anything for me like a dumbass. She gave me earrings. Black dragon earrings, one with an emerald in it, and one with a ruby in it..." he reached out to touch the black dragon in Gaara's ear.

"She said these would help people to understand me, and that if I wore them for a certain amount of time, the homophobia my friends had would be cured. Oddly enough, it worked. I wore the ruby dragon for a month, and the emerald for a month, and everything was all okay again. I have all my friends back, and they don't scream and run away from me anymore. Now I just kinda consider myself bisexual cause I thought Ashe was pretty cute. I guess what the curse of those things does, is to balance out homophobia and homosexuality." he looked at Gaara and then smiled.

"So...it'll turn me bi, and cure my sister of her homophobia?"

"Glad you understand...I didn't even understand my own explanation. I didn't want to tell you, but I didn't know you went to go see your sister, so...I guess I kinda lied to you about it...I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down, a little upset with himself.

"Hey, I wouldn't have believed you if you told me before this, so technically, you really didn't lie to me about anything. You just told me the truth when the time was right. At least that's how I look at it in this situation. Cause if you would have told me the truth before now I wouldn't have believed you...so there...wow, I didn't understand myself either..." he looked at Sasuke.

"I did..." they looked at each other with straight faces for a moment longer, and then they broke out in laughter. "At least we understand each other," Sasuke said, and then continued to laugh with Gaara.

"So...what was this little event you had planned for me tonight?" Gaara looked Sasuke dead in the eyes.

"Hm..." he pulled Gaara closer to him and leaned down and bit Gaara's neck, and then licked where he'd left the tiny red mark, "You'll see..."

"Really now?" Gaara put his arms around Sasuke and sat on the couch with him for another moment or so.

"Gaara?" Sasuke looked down at the slightly drowsy red-head clinging to his arm, "Wanna go to bed?"

Gaara's face flushed in three different shades of red before actually settling back to his original pale color again. He looked up at Sasuke and only nodded. Sasuke laughed a little before picking Gaara up bridal style and carrying him all the way up the stairs and into his room.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf:** Whoot! Sorry this wasn't longer than this, but uh... I kinda ran out of ideas for the time being...I'll be writing more! Promise! Review please!!


	8. Call Me Crazy, Call Me Undead

**The Silver Wolf: omg...ugh...sorry this is taking me forever...I've had writers block on this story for a long long long time. But I started listenin to this new band called Zombie Girl. Got my inspiration back for this story. You should listen to "Creature Of Night" by Zombie Girl while reading this story. It makes a lot more sense. Haha anyway, ENOUGH OF MY MINDLESS BABBLE! Story time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff or anything that is not mine mentioned in this story. Including the odd choices of music.**

**Chapter 8: Call Me Crazy, Call Me Undead**

Gaara lay in bed next to Sasuke, he felt warm, and comfortable. He hated the fact that now all of a sudden, he had to get up and get ready for school. It had been an oddly long weekend, and all of this sexual activity that kept going on between him and Sasuke seemed to be waking up that inner demon of his. His body was toned, and muscular, his eyes became a darker shade of sea green, and his tolerance for anything annoying became a bit easier to handle.

He stood up next to the bed and searched for his clothes. He didn't need Sasuke waking up and attacking him in the middle of the bedroom ass naked, that's what the bed was for.

_I am alone here in darkness  
I embrace the night  
Staring up at the sky  
I can't help wonder why  
nobody's daring to love me  
cause what I am  
A creature of the night  
I've never seen the night._

Sasuke opened one eye to watch Gaara as he walked around the room picking up various pieces of clothing that he should be wearing to school today. That indeed had been a long weekend, his sister kicked him out of the house, Ashe kicked him out of the house, and now he was living here with Sasuke...in a relationship almost. Sasuke you officially ask Gaara out today at school with everyone watching so everyone would know. He didn't know how well Gaara was gonna take that idea, but it was the only way for people to start giving him respect again.

"Gaara, after school today we're going shopping...you need new clothes and you know it. So do I." Sasuke said as he lifted himself up onto one elbow to look around the room and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sounds good to me, considering you left half of everything I own, minus the important things at my sister's house." Gaara said as he pulled a now seemingly tight shirt over his head. "You know...this shirt fit me two nights ago...now it won't fit over my arms. He flexed one of the muscles in his arm, and the sleeve ripped do to the sudden change in his body structure.

"Wow, see now this is a change I can deal with. At least you're not a girl complaining about not fitting in any of her clothes because she's getting fat." he said and walked over and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

_Please help me understand  
why I have to be all alone  
Why can't somebody love me?  
Please come and set me free.  
I will be here for you take care of you through all the nights,  
Why can't somebody love me?  
Please come and set me free._

Gaara felt his stomach jump into his throat and then back down again...he knew that feeling all too well. However, he couldn't be attacking Sasuke with school starting in an hour. They'd have to get going, and they knew they were going to be late anyway.

**XXXX**

Gaara walked the halls, with his now muscular self, and Sasuke at his side. All of the girls that just so happened to be standing in the hallways they were walking down all stopped, dropped what they were doing, and stared. Gaara wasn't used to all of the attention yet, so Sasuke had his arm around Gaara's waist for an emotional support so the younger teen didn't freak out on anyone. With his demon emerging through his muscles, Sasuke knew he could hurt someone if he wanted to.

Sasuke had remembered Gaara telling him about his demon the previous night right before that had really gotten into it. It kinda took Sasuke by surprise, but as they got more and more sexual with each other, Gaara's body changed and he became almost restrained for fear of hurting him. Now that Sasuke was looking at him this morning, he could tell that Gaara was telling the truth.

"Hey Gaara, before we go into homeroom, there's something I wanna ask you." Sasuke turned Gaara to face him and came real close to his ear, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke pulled away from Gaara and waited for an answer.

Gaara went wide eyed for about 5 seconds before he pulled Sasuke down and kissed him right then and there in the middle of the hallway and right in front of everyone. Gasps were heard from everyone around them and girls crying in the distant could be heard. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara and just mentally laughed at all of the girls that ran away crying and sobbing with their friends.

The once annoying gothic outcast was now as popular as Sasuke was socially. Gaara had accepted Sasukes proposal in the middle of the hall, and even the teacher standing in front of the door where they were at looked a little bit taken aback. He'd never known his prized student, Sasuke, to be this way.

_I am a creature of night.  
No love for me inside  
I am a creature of night  
there's no love for me inside_.

Sasuke and Gaara walked into the room, hand in hand, and they sat in the back of the room and just talked for all of homeroom. They had one or two classes together throughout the day, and they decided that they would be changing their seats in the room. Sasuke would be moving his since people would be more likely to listen to him. Gaara could stay where ever it was that he was sitting.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly until he got to his art class. Ashe sat RIGHT NEXT to Gaara...he wasn't looking forward to it.

Gaara made sure to get there extra early so he wouldn't have to be the one to sit down last and have her start yelling at him right away. She walked into the room and saw him with his head down on the desk and she just walked over and sat down next to him anyway. Sasuke pulled a few strings and was sitting in the back of the room where no one would really notice him unless they were real observant. Obviously Ashe wasn't one of those people that looked all around the room before sitting.

Sasuke watched intently from the back of the room to make sure she didn't raise a hand to his boyfriend. All she did was poke him in the shoulder, and when he acknowledged that she was there, she said hi.

"Hey...are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

Gaara picked his head up off of the desk and looked straight ahead of him, "Yea, I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" he then looked at her.

"Well...you look different...like...you're happier...and...different..." she couldn't for a straight sentence, but he kinda knew what she meant.

"I look different because I'm bigger. And I am a lot more light hearted, thank you for noticing...most people today haven't. They just kinda stay away from me because they don't wanna get Sasuke mad."Gaara gave her a sly smirk and she didn't know what was going on.

"I got sick this morning...I just got here...why would they be scared to get Sasuke mad?"

"He's my boyfriend." Gaara looked at Ashe with an ever so slight thank you plastered across his face.

Her eyes opened wide for a moment, and she watched as Gaara looked behind him and gave a slight wave. Ashe followed his gaze, and there sat Sasuke in the back of the room. When Ashe finally noticed that he had been sitting there the whole time, he got up and walked over, grabbed a chair from another table and sat down with the two.

"Hey Ashe. Have a nice weekend?" Sasuke said as he plopped himself right down next to Gaara and put his arm around him. He gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek and turned his attention back to Ashe right away.

_I will be lost here forever  
Underneath the stars  
Waiting for the one  
Before the rising sun  
It's getting colder  
insider her smolder  
and all I hear them say is evil eyes within her._

"Uh...yea...yes I did...except for you brother still staying at my house. I can't really go upstairs anymore without getting grossed the fuck out!!" she exclaimed and started laughing as a slight chuckle came from Gaara. "Look, Gaara...I'm sorry about this weekend...it was all just too much for me to take in at once...and it was something that happened when you were really young...people can change. Can you forgive me?" Ashe shifted her gaze to the floor, and waited for Gaara to say something to her. She was expecting the worst.

"I forgive you Ashe...you're the only person who's done something like that to me, and then actually come back to apologize for it because they were truly sorry for it. Plus if it weren't for you I wouldn't be staying with Sasuke right now. So I suppose I should be thanking you for that!" he said and looked at Sasuke who only returned a smile.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: Well? Despite the fact that it's a different song from a different band...how do we like it? Hm? Please leave some love. Much love in return! **


End file.
